


Vulcans Don't Dance

by emmablowguns



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, dance instructor! Kirk, it's hard to tag things, pianist! Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmablowguns/pseuds/emmablowguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But they do play piano for a ballet class taught by a certain James T. Kirk.</p><p>an AU where Jim is a ballet instructor and Spock plays piano for their practices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcans Don't Dance

It was his mother’s idea. A summer job she had called it, but after hunting and searching for something suitable they had only found this. A volunteer job at the recreation center, playing piano for church functions and high school plays. He’d never admit it, playing piano centered him.  Sometimes, Spock would go to the recreation center on days when there were no choir concerts or services to rehearse for, just to practice.  Each key felt hard and the accompanying notes smooth to his ears.

It was all quite varied and uneventful, until he was assigned to the child’s ballet class for the months leading up to their big recital. Spock recalled the day that the class’s dance instructor, Jim Kirk, had called upon him as he was leaving for the day.

“Spock, wait!” He had yelled frantically from down the hall, sprinting to catch up with the Vulcan. Spock stopped, turning towards him curiously. Before he could even ask how the man knew his name, he was interrupted by frantic babbling and frenzied gestures.

“I’m so sorry to catch you this late – I mean you’re leaving right now, you’re walking out the door! Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me with my class here at the rec please?”

Spock blinked a few times, attempting to process the information that had flown his way in the form of an excitable teacher.

“I do not believe I am qualified to assist in your class, I only play piano here and-“

“Yes that’s exactly what I need!” Jim interrupted, stamping his foot impatiently. “Oh please Spock just come with me!”

“I do not even know your name.”

“If you did, would you come play piano for my class?” Jim began to hop from foot to foot nervously, whatever this class was definitely meant a lot to him. Spock nodded with an eyebrow raised.

“Great!” He exclaimed, taking Spock’s hand, the motion causing him to stiffen, and began breaking into a sprint. “My name’s Jim Kirk! Sorry to startle you like that, it’s just our stereo broke and we really need to practice for our recital! It’s only in a couple of months.”

“What do you teach here?” Spock broke away from the contact but continued to keep up with Jim’s pace.

“I teach ballet to young girls, right here.” Jim smiled, leading them into the studio.

On the far wall was a large mirror, reflecting a room full of girls in the process of various warm ups, on the left wall was a wooden bar, and on the far right was a black piano with a few books of what appeared to be sheet music piled on top. Spock sighed internally, wondering what he had just stumbled into.

“Usually, we just use this stereo, but as you can see… It’s not in very good condition.” Jim pointed to a well worn and dented stereo which sat in the corner, untouched and silent.

“It finally died on us right before we were going to rehearse our final act in the recital. It’s one that we’ve been struggling with, haven’t we girls?” Jim turned to include the class on the conversation, to which the girls nodded vigorously.

“So can you please play piano for us, Mr.Spock?”

Spock looked around at the girls, who had all stopped to beg him as well. From sad eyes to girls pleading, it became increasingly difficult to say no as every logical explanation slipped from Spock’s mind. Finally, with a low exhale of breath which could barely be called a sigh, Spock agreed, much to the girls and Jim’s delight.

“Thank you so much!” Jim said gratefully, dashing to the piano to pull out the sheet music. Spock followed, taking a seat at the piano bench and getting as comfortable as possible.

“Just start whenever.” Jim said, walking to the front of the room and ordering his girls to their places. Spock watched, fascinated at how easily the man was able to control a whole classroom of children. He wasn’t sure who was more excitable, Jim or his students, but watching the energy that they built off each other was fascinating to say the least.

Once everyone was in their places, Jim nodded at Spock, who began to play.

It was a simple piece, and one he had mastered at an early age.

Playing piano had been private for so long, it was a strange sensation to play for a group of people. Of course he had been in front of crowds before for various events, however, this was an altogether different experience. This task felt more logical, the plays and church sermons had employed his ability primarily because of aesthetics and atmosphere.

But as his hands gracefully swept over each key, he now felt necessary to the dance that Jim was conducting. It almost felt like collaboration between the two of them, a thought which bothered Spock to dwell on and was quickly brushed aside as illogical.

In what seemed like little time at all, the song was over and the girls were packing up for the day. Although he had known it was the last act, Spock felt almost robbed. He had strangely enjoyed playing for the girls, a fact only amplified by the excellent condition the piano was in.

Jim waved goodbye as all the girls shuffled out one by one to meet their parents, Spock watched until the very last one had picked up their things and left.  Finally, he turned to him, laughing at some private joke with him and his students.

“Thank you so much for that, you were amazing! I don’t know if you saw that but my girls were-“

“How did you know my name when I did not know yours?” Spock interrupted, he too picking up his bags and making his way to the door.

“Well, you’ve made quite a reputation for yourself around here as the rec center’s best piano player.” Jim said, refusing to make eye contact with him, something that confused Spock to no end.

Spock nodded and began to leave when Jim stopped him once more.

“Hey… Do you think you could… Well…” the normally cheerful man suddenly seemed so nervous as they began to walk together.

“Play for your practices?” Spock finished, raising one eyebrow quizzically, an action that excited Jim to no end.

“Yes! That would be amazing! We practice on Wednesdays and Fridays from 3 to 6.

“I will require the rest of the sheet music.”

“Oh yeah! Of course. I’ll get that taken care of. See you next Wednesday Mr.Spock!” And off he ran, enthusiasm nearly exhausting all of Spock’s energy.

For the next few months, Spock seemed to see more and more of Jim outside of practice. Whether it was at the church services he played for or the theatre productions, Jim Kirk always had a strange habit of showing up wherever Spock was playing. It was subtle at first, but as they began to know each other more and more with each practice, the more Spock seemed to enjoy playing for them.

As the girls got better, Jim’s excitement only got more contagious. The class was liveliest when they became so good that Jim barely needed to instruct them. It was on these days that Jim was able to accompany Spock by the piano, watching with an almost childish glee as his fingers deftly padded at every key. While Spock found himself tensing up whenever Jim was near, this was not out of a sense of misplaced anxiety, he liked whenever Jim was near him. This was exactly why he found himself tensing up, Spock had never so thoroughly enjoyed someone else’s company like he did with Jim.

The same was true of the breaks, when the girls would all sit and eat the snacks they had brought while Spock and Kirk sat on the piano bench and talked about nothing in particular. Some days it was their lives, and on particularly stressful days it was the performance and music.

“You see, I really do love these girls, I want to see them succeed, but we’ve got a long way to go.” Jim combed his fingers through his hair, an action that involuntarily caused Spock to stare for longer than was normal, and Jim most certainly noticed. He smiled sheepishly and stopped, jarring Spock back to his senses.

“But I’m sure you’ve been working just as hard seeing as you have to play the same songs day in and day out. It must drive you wild, eh?”

Spock nodded, still too foolishly embarrassed to attempt at words, but the truth was he loved the songs Jim had chosen. He found himself humming them on the weekends, and he even heard them in dreams.

“I’ve never actually seen them dance; I’m always turned away playing.”

Jim gasped, followed by a small chuckle. “Of course, that’s right! Well it’s a very simple dance. Maybe I’ll show you sometime, it only takes two but I make the girls partner up.”

“Vulcans do not dance.” Spock blushed at what he believed Jim to be implying. Most human customs and manners of speaking were a mystery, but he was pretty sure he knew what Jim meant by a two person dance.

Of course, Spock had misinterpreted the phrase, which made Jim blush for another reason that was beyond him.

“Oh no! I didn’t mean it like… Well if you ever wanted me to show you I…” He laughed nervously and looked at their legs sharing the suddenly small piano bench. “I should get back to practicing Mr.Spock.” And with that, he was back to commandeering the hyper children.

It was a few weeks before he started staying later than was normal, and the incident that brought that about was as confusing as it was exciting. Spock began to notice that the closer the recital date got, the more agitated Jim became at the tiny flaws in the girl’s performances. However, as he explained, he couldn’t stand to take it out on them, so he began to nag at Spock whenever he was feeling particularly anxious.

The ribbing was good natured, but added an interesting level to their relationship Spock was unfamiliar with. He suspected it was an excuse for Jim to practice with him a little longer after the girls had gone home, and while Spock was puzzled by this gesture he could always note the urgency in Jim that these one on one sessions brought out.

“We need to work more on timing; I noticed that today you were just a little off.”

“What do you mean by off, Jim?” Spock knew what Jim meant; he also knew that Jim was finding problems with his playing just so he would stay longer. Spock knew all that and yet, felt that he should stay to please Jim.

It felt confusing to be around Jim, but Spock found that with each visit he wanted it to end less and less. He thought back to months ago when he had viewed the practices as daunting challenges at worst and at best, tedious affairs.

“I mean that your playing and our dance don’t sync up quite right. It makes it look sloppy.”

“I disagree, Jim. However, timing is not an issue that I as the pianist can fix. I play, and it is up to your dancers to start at the correct time.” Spock quipped as he fell easily into the game.

“So you think you’re controlling the whole operation?” Jim scoffed, but there was a smile in his eyes plainer than the nose on his face.

Spock raised an eyebrow “I never said I was controlling any operation, but if you’re referring to the fact that I guide the dance, then yes.”

“Everyone says Vulcans don’t have a sense of humor, and yet here you are.” Jim laughed, blushing bright red.

Spock flinched at that, he had never told anyone about his human mother, his private shame at his emotions which were always harder to control. It was something he hid even from himself. The comment took him out of Jim’s little games, so that when he tried to start nagging him again, Spock had had enough.

“I think it is about the time I should be going. We can discuss this more at a better time. Friday, perhaps.” He was aware with how curt he became, and yet he couldn’t stop himself from closing off. Spock was also aware of Jim’s obliviousness when it came to Vulcan customs, he would be confused, and he was.

As Spock stood up the go Jim stopped him by grabbing his shoulder, Spock stiffened and tried to pull back, but Jim only tightened his grip.

“Spock, is something wrong? You know I was just being an asshole, right?” Concerned weighted down his voice, it almost made Spock want to confess, but he knew wouldn’t.

“Yes Jim, I am fine. It is just about the time I need to go.”

“But you’ve stayed later before. Come on, I know you. Are you mad at me?”

“No.” Spock decided to be honest, for once. “Your comment about my being Vulcan simply caught me off guard. However I am not offended and you have nothing to worry about.”

“Being Vulcan? Wait, I don’t understand, you are Vulcan aren’t you?” There was a note of worry hanging in his voice. The pause that followed seemed to last hours, but the confession that followed priceless.

Although Jim wasn’t familiar with Vulcan customs, he _was_ familiar with what it felt like to be isolated. They spent the rest of the evening opening up to each other, something neither had done with anyone in awhile. Spock found himself most comfortable when he was listening to Jim, the way his brows would scrunch together or his lip would curl up at the edges when he was telling a particularly important story.

By the end of their impromptu therapy session, a janitor appeared at the door telling them they’d have to leave. As they both walked back to their respective vehicles, Spock to his bike and Jim to his car neither wanted the conversation to end. As Jim drove away, Spock swore he could recall Jim’s eyes wandering to his lips several times.

That night, he was lulled to sleep as he debated whether or not he wanted that from Jim.

The recital date arrived faster than anyone anticipated, but the girls were more than ready. By the time the date came around they were all fitted in their costumes and could nail each act with military precision. Of course, not without help from their excellent teacher and well timed pianist. (Jim had finally agreed he was being ridiculous in that regard)

On the day of the performance, Jim found himself more nervous than he had ever been and Spock took immediate notice. All morning he paced and refused to sit still at the urging of everyone around him, mostly Spock. His anxiety only heightened as their performance grew nearer. Finally, Spock decided to talk to Jim in an attempt to calm the instructor. He tried to rationalize his decision based on the fact that the girls tended to do more poorly when Jim was agitated.

Spock pulled him into an empty dressing room, away from the hustle and bustle of the backstage.

“Spock, what is this? I have stuff to do!” Jim made a move for the door, but Spock blocked the way.

“Jim, you’re acting very agitated and I’ve noticed you’re pacing, a task you only do when you’re-“

“Okay so I’m nervous, but who wouldn’t be? We’ve been practicing for months! What if we mess up?”

“It is highly unlikely we will-“

“Oh I know we’ve got the routine down it’s just…” Jim trailed off, shaking his head of whatever thought plagued the anxiety ridden man. “It’s nothing. I’m fine, okay? Just some pre-show jitters.” He tried to smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. There was something he needed to say, some underlying cause of the anxiety he wouldn’t let out.

“If there is something you need to tell me, know you can trust me Jim.”

Jim sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. “God dammit Spock,” he mumbled just under his breath. When he finally opened his eyes, he couldn’t meet Spock’s.

“Look, I’ve liked you for a long time, alright? That’s it.” The confession sent Spock into a stunned silence.

The silence that followed nearly mimicked the day Spock had opened himself to Jim, he could tell something was happening.

“Jim…” He said, his voice still reflecting how surprised he was, one eyebrow perpetually raised.

“I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to embarrass you, being a Vulcan or whatever but you’re right. I’m stressed out, and I don’t want to hide it anymore. I’m sorry.”  

“There’s no need to apologize, Jim.”

“I know, I’ll just-“

That was when Spock grabbed Jim by the shoulders, after months of Jim initiating contact, initiating every little game, the fact that Spock would make such a bold move like that surprised them both. The shock was evident on Jim’s face, who was at a loss for words.

“Jim, I too have experienced… Feelings for you.” The word was drawn out with much hesitation, which only served to heighten the air of great importance. If Spock brought up the word feelings, then things were serious. This of course, only furthered served to deepen the shock etched into Jim’s face.

“Really?” It was just above a whisper.

“Yes, and I think I may be-“

That was when Jim kissed him.

It was slow at first, tentative and questioning. Then it was passionate, with Spock leaning into every touch and Jim making little gasping noises into his mouth that drove Spock mad.

It was over too soon, leaving them mussed up and red faced.

“Shit, I think it’s time for our performance, we need to go.” And with that, they were back to the old routine. Spock dashing to the piano just left of the stage and Jim standing just out of sight of the audience, but close enough for his girls to see and mimic if they happened to forget any moves.

Due to the way the piano was positioned, Spock had an unusually great view of the stage. He realized that for the first time he was seeing the girl’s performance as it was intended to be viewed. The girls were truly beautiful, and with every graceful twirl and leap, he only saw Jim’s inspiration, Jim’s work he had put into it.

Throughout the whole show, Spock worried and worried over what that kiss was, what it meant for them. Knowing Jim Kirk, Spock was afraid that _nothing_ would come of it, that Spock would just be a forgotten fling. He didn’t want to be that, though it had taken him awhile to come to terms with it, he really did admire Jim.

This is why the performance could not end soon enough, so that he could finally talk with Jim about what they _both_ wanted out of what had happened backstage.

When it finally did end and the girls had all bowed to the audience, Spock ran backstage, making his way through the crowds to try to find Jim. He could hear his name being called but couldn’t make out Jim’s face in the frenzy. Finally, he turned around, finding Jim at last. He bounded over towards him, not saying a word. Something in Jim’s smile as he watched Spock, told him that whatever this was, it was not just a passing fling.

The air around Spock seemed to sparkle as he reached him, and with a light peck on the cheek Jim confirmed that the affection was not fleeting. It was enduring.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it! I really just wanted this to be short.  
> Spock is a hard character to write for. I know I probably messed up, and considering it's nearly 4 AM only amplifies that. However, I had fun writing this and maybe it'll inspire you guys too.  
> So there will probably be mistakes in this! I don't mind. Hehehe.


End file.
